movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Film Spoof Travels/Funny Moments
Here are some funny moments in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Miss Bianca and the Bernard: 1: *Petunia: Python. *Rabbit: No way. They're just like snakes. *Petunia: Really? *(A python opens his mouth as wide) *Rabbit: No, Petunia! (grabs Petunia and pulls her away from the python, who would have almost eaten her) *(Tod and Copper laugh) *Tigger: It's not funny. Now let's go to another animal. 2: *Leopard Seal: Why certainly. *Tigger: Look out! We're under attack. *Bernard: Whoa, whoa! (grabs and pulls Miss Bianca out of the way) *Buzz: Stephen, Andrew! NO!! *Woody: Stand back! (pulls the two animals away as Rabbit and Tigger jump) *(Ripper Roo laughs) *Tod: Hey! That's not funny. *Copper: You don't have to laugh at us like that. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Piglet Pan: 1: *Piglet: Now you try. *Bianca: How about a mermaid lagoon? Underneath the magic moon? *Tony: I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave. *Fievel: How about I be an Indian in the village? *Stephen Squirrelsky: I'll think I'm in a wonderful world of acorns for me to eat. *Andrew Smith: I'll think I'm in a wonderful world of adventures. *(Sunil was in his magician clothes on with top hat and black cape): I'm thinking about being a magician in a broadway show. To show them I can pull a rabbit out of my hat. *Ed, Edd, and Eddy: We'll think we'll be three musketeers. *Piglet: Now everybody try. *All: 1, 2, 3,! We can fly! We can fly! We can fly! (try to fly, but all fall, and crash) Ouch... 2: *Piglet: Well. A codfish on a hook. *Negaduck: I'll get you and your friends for this, Piglet, if it's the last thing I do. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Did you hear a clock ticking? *Negaduck: What?! Oh no! Not Scar! *Robin Hood: Scar, Do you like codfish? *Piglet Pan: You do?! *Miss Bianca: Oh, Piglet, no! 3: *Negaduck: I'M A CODFISH!! *All: Yay! Negaduck is a codfish! Hooray for Piglet Pan! *Piglet: Alright, Negaduck. You're free to go and never come back. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in The Black Cauldron (Animal Style): 1: *Fievel: Look at me, Guys. I can do it. *Andrew: Easy with that stick. And be careful! *Fievel: Ha! (Draws his stick at Courage) *Courage: Whoa! *(The heroes laugh) *Fievel: Even you're afraid. *Courage: Hey! That's not funny. No, I'm not scared, I'm brave. *Ed: But you're still a coward. *Courage: No, I'm not. *Ed: Are too. *Courage: Am not. *Ed: Are too. *Courage: Am not. *Ed: Are too. *Courage: Am not! *Nick Wilde: Are too! *Judy Hopps: He's not. *Sandy Cheeks: Hey! Hey! Cut it out. *Double Dee: (Robotnik's voice) Stop it! *Courage: Sorry. *Ed: Sorry. 2: *Stephen Squirrelsky: Now just a moment there, Fievel. You're forgotten Cat R. Waul. *Fievel: What?! Oh right. Sorry. *(Stephen Squirrelsky uses a quarterstaff for a sword): Aha! I'm Cat R. Waul. En garde. Ha! Take that. And that. And this. *Fievel: Oh yeah?! Well, touche! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Yikes! *(He runs when Fievel chases him) *Andrew: Run, Stephen. Run! Don't let him catch you. *Penny: Slice him to pieces! *Courage: Faster, Stephen. *Courage: Give it to him. Give it to him! At a boy. Give to him, Fievel! *(Stephen and Fievel still sword fighting) *Andrew: Give it to him, Stephen. Chop him up into pieces. *Judy Hopps: Get him my brave warrior. Get him. *Nick Wilde: Fight him while you still can. *(Fievel laughs) *Stephen: Yeah, right. *(Fievel hits Stephen on the tail) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh! Ouch! My tail! That's isn't fair! Mommy! (Puts his finger in his mouth) *Fievel: That's what you get. *Andrew: Fievel! How could you?! *(Minka laughs): That's Cat R. Waul alright. *Andrew: Poor Stephen. *Fievel: Yahoo! Now I got you. *Stephen: Oh you got me. Oh, I'm dead. (lies on the ground, pretending to be dead) 3: *(Conker swallows a fly) *Conker: Oh! *(Madame Mousey, Belladonna, Stretch, Eddy and Ed laugh) *Edd: Aren't your proud of yourselves? 4: *Chula: Oh no. How horrible. Poor sire. He's gone. Oh? He's gone?! (laughs) He's gone. He's gone! Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Trent Hood: 1: *(DJ sniffs something and coughs) *Pooh: (gasps) *Piglet: (gasps) *Tigger: (gasps) *Rabbit: That's what fierce looks like. The chow is boling over. *DJ: You're burning the chow! *Chicken: We've got to stop it from boiling over. *Trent: Sorry, guys. Guess I was thinking about Gwen again. I can't help it. I love her, buddy. 2: *(DJ stabs Rothbart in the back) *Rothbart: Stop! Executioner, stop! Hold your axe! *DJ: Okay big shot. Tell them to untie my friends or I'll... *Rothbart: Okay, release my buddy... (grunts) I mean, release the prisoners! 3: *Sneezy: Ah... Ah... Ah... Oh! Ah! Ah... Ah... *Eddy: He's gonna blow! *Rabbit: Run! Run! We gotta run! *Eddy: Run for it! Chicken: *Take cover! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Yikes! *Andrew: Uh-oh. (hides behind a statue) *(Snowball, Max and Duke hides behind a tree) *(The Powerpuff Girls took cover) *Sneezy: AH! Ah-choo! *(Dopey pops out and lands in Andrew's arms when Andrew comes and saves him) *Andrew: Yeah. That was an awesome party. 4: *Pete: You got it all wrong, guys. I hear that the heroes are getting Gumball, Darwin, and Anais on their team for more film spoof travels. *Rothbart: ENOUGH! (SMASH) *(Rothbart breaks something) *Rothbart: We know what they're doing, and I know the plan to capture them! 5: *Andrew: Catch us if you can! *Rabbit: We've got your gold! *Eddy: And you can't have it! *Rothbart: Oh no! Oh no! My gold! Guards! Guards! To the jail! *Cards: Charge! *Rothbart: Wait! Stop! Please! *Andrew: Everybody, this way. Hurry. *Blossom: Head for the hills! *Tigger: Gang way! *Edd: Retreat! *Chicken: Yikes! *(Toothy eats a hot pepper and blows fire at some of the cards) *Cards: Hot, hot, hot! *(Tigger throws a ice grenade at some of the cards) *Cards: Brrrrr! It's cold. *Doc: Wait for me! Wait! *Blossom: Gotcha! Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Baby (a.k.a Dumbo): 1: *Baby: AH-CHOO!! *(Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger gasp) *Edd: Oh dear. *Eddy: Oh no! *Ed: What are you guys talking about? (screams when he sees Baby's ears being big) *(Elephants gasps) *Madame Au Lait: Is it possible? *Lopsiloo: Would you look at those... E-A-R-S. *Chikidee: Oh, ears! I see! (touches Baby's ears) *Stephen: Hey, don't touch them! (smacks Chikidee) *Chicken: Put a cork in it, Mitch! *Chikidee: What do I do wrong?! *Talullah: Who cares about about Baby? *Madame Au Lait: Yeah, who cares? *(They laughs and Andrew growls) *Andrew: Hey! Stop teasing Baby! And be quiet! *(MeeMee pulls the nail from the hanging door) 2: *(Baby trips and splashes into some mud) *(Andrew's bike hits a rock) *Andrew: Whoa! Someone, catch me! *(Andrew fell into the mud) *Andrew: Whoops! Oh gosh darn it! *(The crowd laughs at Baby and Andrew) *Andrew: Shut up, crowds. None this is funny. 3: *(Courage touches Baby by the butt): Touched you. *Eddy: This is too rich! (laughs) *Edd: Rich? What's rich? *Eddy: Baby is. Yeah, he looks like a million bucks. Yeah! *(Blossom touches Baby's back): Gotcha. *Ed and Eddy: (laugh) *(Baby trips) *Edd: Oh, Baby. Are you okay? (looks at Ed and Eddy still laughing) Aren't you proud of yourselves?! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Cut it out, Guys! *Andrew: Yeah. I agree with Stephen. if you all think this is funny, then Baby and MeeMee are having fun! 4: *Sonic: Look at here Brother rat and Uncle lion. *Mickey: Brother Rat? *Andrew: Uncle Lion? *Mickey: Listen! I'm not your brother and I'm not a rat! *Andrew: And I'm not your uncle and I'm not a lion! 5: 6: 7: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Bubblesrella: 1: 2: 3: 4: 5: 6: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Animal Story: 1: 2: 3: 4: *Mitch: Oh, A survivor. Where's you rebel base? Talk! *(Stephen Squirrelsky gets thrown into the ground): Oof! *Mitch: Talk! I can see that your will is strong. Well, we have ways of making you talk. *(Stephen gulps) *Mitch: Where are your rebel friends now, eh?! *Mom: Mitch, your poptarts are ready. *Mitch: Alright! *(Mitch leaves, and as Stephen gets up, he sniffs something burning, and turns around, but sees his tail on fire, and screams in a man's voice from The Pink Panther episode 'Come On In, The Water's Pink!') *Stephen: Hot, hot, hot! (runs around, but groans 'Oh! Ow!' in a man's voice from The Pink Panther episode 'Come On In, The Water's Pink!' then dips his tail into a bowl of milk with a splash!, just to cool his tail down) Ah... *(Andrew came with a dart on his back) *Andrew: (pulls the dart from his back and taps Stephen on the shoulder) Are you okay, Stephen? *Stephen Squirrelsky: That burnt really hurts. *Courage: The burnt on your tail must have made you dive into a bowl of milk. *(Gumball Watterson with marbles in eyes): Huh? Hey. Who turned out the lights? I can't see. I'm blind. *Andrew: (slaps Gumball in the back, causing the marbles to pop out of his eyes, which allow him to shake his head and blink again) There! *(Chicken got a pumpkin on his head) *Andrew: (pulls the pumpkin off of Chicken's head) Gotcha! *Gumball and Chicken: Thanks. *Andrew: You're welcome. *(Andrew, Chicken, and Gumball shake hands) 5: 6: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel with Robin and the Beanstalk: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in The Aristomice: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in The Little Mer-Lioness: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Brisbyhontas: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Kermiladdin: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Jasmilina: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style): Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in The Mouse King: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman): Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Bernard Claus is Coming to Town: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style): Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in How The Genie Stole Christmas: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style): Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Frog-A-Doodle: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Russell and the Giant Peach: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in The Young Mouse of Notre Dame: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in The Hedgehog's New Groove: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie-spoof Travel in The Forest Book: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Do The Many Adventures of AiAi The Monkey: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Simba: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Join The Great Hedgehog Detective: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie-spoof Travel in The Sword in the Stone: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Vanellope von Schweetz (a.k.a. Pippi Longstocking): Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet The Train and the Boat: Category:Funny Moments Category:Scenes